The Happiest People Can Be Fighting The Biggest Demons
by Dorkborn
Summary: Even though Denmark can put a smile on his face for a good amount of time doesn't mean he's generally a happy guy. He doesn't always express his depression, but one night he can't seem to control it and turns to Norway for comfort. Rating: T for minor language and themes!


**Sorry for not posting in a while. I have been extremely busy with some personal issues, and school started a while ago thus making me extremely inactive anywhere. **

**Anyway, this is a new story I am basing around something I saw on tumblr. I wish I could find the post again. I liked it and now I cannot seem to find it. When I do I will edit this story with more proof for this statement- Denmark can be a generally sad guy. Think about it, though. He has a big heart, and a big heart has quite a lot of room for pain. He maintains his upbeat attitude due to Norway's routinely, seemingly negative one. But this isn't always true about them. Don't assume things.  
><strong>

**Yeah, Denmark can be happy and Norway can be rather negative. But that doesn't mean Denmark can't be sad or Norway can't be happy. In all honesty, I don't see Norway as being sad like many others might due to his quiet demeanor. **

**This, in a way, is a vent kind of thing. This is inspired by my life, as well. I saw the post and I ended up with this also inspired by some things going on in my life. **

**Anyway, on with the story! I will try to keep them in character as much as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>The wind banged against the windows resulting in the manor to shake and tremble. This kind of weather wasn't uncommon, so the structure was rather sturdy against nature's attacks towards the vast lands. This manor that was perched on the rather open hill was home to the Nordics. The manor here was located on the boarder of Norway and Sweden and everyone had gone there for a visit. It's where they often go for vacations or small conferences. Sometimes they just go to be with each, as sappy as that might sound. As much as they enjoyed the home, there were often harsh storms that rolled over them and lashed out at the seemingly content manor.<p>

Choked sobs bounced off the walls of the pitch black room that was designated to the Danish nation, better known as Denmark or Mathias. His knees were tucked close to his heaving chest and his head was craned down to hide away between his kneecaps. The thunder that raged on outside seemed to mimic each agonizing sob that left the man's lungs. Each one seemed worse than the next. His heavily built arms were wrapped around his legs tucking them closer to his chest. He had hoped the pressure from his legs pressing against him would help in lessening the sharp pains that stabbed through his torso, but to no avail. His ruffled, blond hair was rather dull and hanging loosely in his face. Some strands were pressed and stuck against his cheeks due to the tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. His eyes. They could go from playful to depressed within a matter of seconds. Now, currently, they were clouded with nothing but utter horror and grief. He honestly wasn't sure how he had ended up like this. He had often dropped hints of his ongoing depression, but no one seemed to pick up. Well, all except for one. Norway. Norge always would step back and ask if he was doing okay. But, all Denmark would do is bop his head in a nod and glue on the cheerful smile he acquired to conceal the unstable emotions stampeding through his veins.

"Why..?" He sobbed between his clenched teeth. He could almost feel his teeth numbing and cracking due to the immense pressure caused by his frustration. His entire body was writhing and twitching in pure fear. Everything inside of him was having it's own panic attack. His breaths were erratic as well as his heartbeats that sped up and pushed at each heartbeat that was previously beating. "_Hvorfor..?"_ He wondered aloud in his native tongue, though his accent was muffled behind his knees. Why, though? Why was he so depressed? He couldn't even answer his own question, so he had never bothered asking anyone else. He considered dragging himself out of his bed to search for Norway, but he was mortified of the reaction he might get. He didn't want to wake anyone either. God forbid he wake up Sweden, Finland, or Iceland. It's not that he didn't trust them. It's just that he had grown quite an attachment to Norge when it came to something like this. Norge was not an expert with comfort, at points he was painfully blunt. But he tried his best.

_"I hate this! I hope no one's angry at me!" Denmark huffed pacing back and forth with his fingers interlocked behind his back and his eyes narrowed down to the parched soil beneath him. His worn boots pounded against the ground with each anxious step he took. He froze when a familiar flash of dark blue passed by his tired vision._

_"What is it, anko?" Norway inquired. His voice was quite forced and his tone was rough. He expect the Dane's response to be something stupid. He expected him to be upset over a video game or something that he and Iceland were playing, or maybe he lost another fight with Sweden. He almost pinched the bridge of his nose in pure frustration at the very thought of it. It's not that he hated comforting this man, but he comforted too much for such little things. "Is it Sweden again? I told you not to bo-" He was cut short._

_"No, it's not!" He argued. He was not as upbeat as he usually was depicted."I had to raise my taxes and I hope that no one's angry at me! I hope people understand! I feel so bad, I don't know what to do. I don't want to go out I'm afraid people will yell at me and-" This time, he was the one who was cut off from his little rant there that would have most likely extended past a simple paragraph. "Bro, you're doing what you can. You're trying your best and that's all that matters." Norway instantly responded. He had the slightest glaze over his eyes of understanding and comfort. He approached Denmark and gave him a pat on his broad, trembling shoulder. "Running a country-Well, being a country is not at all easy. Some people would've given up on the spot of discovering their role. You're trying, bro. Look at how far you have come and yet you still try. That's all that matters right now." Norway went on to further explain. He rested his slender fingers on the Dane's shoulder. It was still shaking with the anxiety that was wracking through his broad anatomy.  
><em>

_Denmark gave a final sniffle and nodded his head in a grateful bow. "Thanks bro.." He mumbled under his breath, almost like a bashful child. This was certainly a side of Norway he was not very aware of.  
><em>

After another few minutes of the pain stabbing through his torso he threw himself off of his messy bed and caught his balance. With that, he ventured out of his room and wiped the tears from his cheeks with his already soaked arm. He tossed his head to and fro cautiously in hopes of not catching anyone else. He turned the knob of his bedroom door and shut it lightly without a single sound. The corridor was bland. There were not too many decorations due to them not often visiting this manor, but they handled it well. He tip-toed down the hallway with his teeth restraining his tongue and holding back the caged sobs that threatened to wrack throughout his body once more.

Everything hurt. It all hurt so bad, and he didn't understand why. He squinted unable to make out the faint outlines of doorways in the darkness that engulfed the area. When he had finally located the door to Norway's room he brought himself close to the mahogany doorway and brought up a trembling knuckle to knock lightly, as well as cautiously. He brought his other hand to muffle out the sound and prevent it from echoing throughout the entire corridor. His toes curled at the very moment a second wave of agony raged through him. It wasn't even all physical pain, it was emotional pain.

It didn't take too long for the platinum blond Nordic to answer the door. "Denmark?" He inquired rubbing the sleep from his eye to better examine the man that stood before him. This wasn't Denmark. Was it? He didn't seem like it. This man's knees were trembling and his arms were crossed over his chest with his head bowed to stare down at his curled toes. Ah, but it was. "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" He inquired further his eyebrows furrowing together allowing him a more concerned look. "And like this.." He trailed off with that final statement. When he was answered with a haunting silence he tugged at Denmark's sleeve to beckon him in. The Dane didn't hesitate to stumble in. Norway flicked his fingers to a candle placed at his beside and within a matter of seconds there was the flame blooming at the tip. It lit up a majority of the area allowing Norway a better look at his friend. "What's wrong, Danmark?" He asked in a light monotone. He pointed to his bedside and Denmark followed his commands without a single sign of hesitation.

Denmark plopped himself down and leaned over propping his elbows on his kneecaps and intertwining his fingers with the others just between them. His head was bowed in an attempt to conceal the tears that were poking from the corners of his exhausted eyes. "I... don't know.." He began his voice choked and restrained by the pain that stabbed through his heaving chest. "I really don't know, Norge. I haven't felt like this in a while. I thought I was getting better." He admitted between clenched teeth. He almost stopped, but he was urged to go on with a light pat on the back by his friend who was seated on the bedside next to him. "Nej." He protested. "I'm not going to worry you, Norge. Can I ju-"

"Nei. Danmark," Norway paused. He had a rare expression of concern as well as worry on his face. He continued on when he was sure he had Denmark's attention. "You will only worry me more if you do not tell me anything." He told him.

Denmark was taken aback by the man's words, so he continued with his rant in hopes of it passing. "I can't take it, Norge. I don't know what it is, but it hurts like hell. Almost- No. Every day I feel like a knife's goin' through my chest." He paused drawing in a shaky breath. "I don't know what it is, but I'm on my final thread of tolerance with it." He explained. "Every day it's there. It's there in the back of my mind waiting to strike when it's near sundown. Actually, I never know when it will strike. It just does and that's what horrifies me." He explained hoping that he was following along with his description. He really wasn't sure how to explain his condition to Norway, but he went on after a few seconds of silence dragging on. "There isn't even a specific cause to it. It just feels lie everything is the cause of it." He finished up bringing his hands up to prop up his head with his palms at his forehead. "I'm such an idiot. I am the King of Scandinavia! I can't be taken down by this!" He argued his teeth grinding together.

Norway drew in a small breath before responding to the man's words. He wrapped his arms around the man and tugged him closer into a rather uncomfortable embrace. The second Denmark melted next to Nor, he sobbed further and tucked his face into the crook of Norway's neck. Norway instinctively mumbled a simple sound under his breath. "Shh.." He dragged on whispering the soothing sound to the sobbing Dane before him. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he saw Dennark was not finished. He couldn't help but feel bad for Denmark. As annoying as he could be he could always lift up the atmosphere and it hurt to see him so... Broken. Yea, that's the word.

"All I do is screw things up and I don't even know how!" He exclaimed though keeping his voice down so that he would not wake up the entire manor.

Norway was frozen in place. He could not believe how much Denmark was telling him about this. He always knew something was wrong, but he had no idea that it was this serious. "Danmark.." He mumbled."We might be nations, but we are still very much human. We will make mistakes and we can't seem to help that. So, turn those screw ups into something more useful." He told him placing his words together carefully. "From what it sounds like, bro, you're very depressed." He paused to brush back a stray hair that was stuck against Denmark's soaked cheeks. "You're not alone, ye know?"

Denmark flinched at that very statement. There was a small spark of content within him upon hearing that. "You mean.. This is normal..?" He asked tipping his head to the side and pulling his head back from Norway's now wet shirt.

Norway paused to re-arrange his words before speaking, once more. "Well, there is such thing as depression." He told him. "Don't be so ashamed of it. Yer not alone, bro. You got us to help you here." He assured him as he narrowed his head down to meet at Denmark's shrunken level. He brought his cold, slender fingers to the side of Denmark's cheeks. His thumbs brushed away the tears that were still fleeing from his glazed, blue eyes.

"Really? I-I don't make you want to leave?" He asked. With that, Norway shook his head. "If I wanted to leave I would have left a long time ago. I understand yer trying to be careful about losing us, but if you are not happy than we won't be either." He told him though his own voice leveling down to a more bashful state. He hasn't given advice for anything since Iceland was a very young child. He felt a little awkward giving such caring, gentle words to a man who was quite a bit taller than him, but this was a man he had held quite a strong attachment to no matter how annoying he could be.

"Hey, thanks Norge." Denmark thanked the man multiple times before raising his head and flashing him a rather satisfied grin. It was not cocky, nor was it mischievous. It was almost cheerful. It was different than the more recent smiles that Denmark had upon his face. This one was a genuine smile of hope.

"It's no problem. Now, do you mind getting out of my room?" He asked blandly.

"Could I... Maybe... Well, stay here for tonight?" Denmark pleaded his eyes widening like a puppy's. Norway was silent for a moment, then finally, with a low pout, he hesitantly agreed. "Fine, but you stay on yer side of the bed." He demanded pointing to the single side of the bed that indicated where Denmark was to sleep.

"Tak tak tak tak~" Denmark cooed and gave Norway a final, tight embrace. Norway's cheeks were a light shade of red before he finally cleared his throat and asked for Denmark to release him. "Ah, sorry!" Denmark apologized and released his friend from his tight embrace.

"Now, get some sleep." Norway told him whilst getting up and waving out the flame that was burning away at the strong wax candle base.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, for now! I do hope I kept them somewhat in character!<strong>

**Translations:**

**-Hvorfor: [Danish] Why**

**-Tak: [Danish] Thanks**

**-Nej: [Danish] No**

**-Nei: [Norwegian] No**

**Thanks again! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
